Broken Children
by WeLiveTheNow
Summary: Sammi is a broken child who was abused all her life after her dad left. Now after 6 years her mother dies and she is left in the care of her father in a small town outside Atlanta where she meets the legendary bad boy Daryl Dixon who has more in common with her then meet the eye. How will there relationship unfold will it be love at first sight or a growing relationship? Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, I have decided that I am going to start writing a new fanfiction I have decided to stop writing The Life We Had because I changed my mind on how I wanted to end the story so I will probably delete it then start it again someone time in the near future but I wanted to start something new. This is a AU and OC story that takes place in high school. No Walkers. I repeat no Walkers, but there will still be some action further in the story. This story deals with abuse, rape, and bulling so please be aware it doesnt go into detail right away but eventually it does. Daryl/OC.**

**Sammi is 17 years old with chocolate eyes and auburn hair that goes down to her waist she is around 5'5 and she is just right when it comes down to her body. She has a small scar on her neck and a bullet wound on her shoulder.**

**Sammi's POV**

Pain. Thats all i felt that night. I lay in the ally way on the cold pavement ground in Chicago's most dangerous neighbor hood. I cant move, I can hardly even move my eyes around all I see is the stars above in the sky. They look so peaceful yet they are witnesses to something so evil, something so cruel. What kind of god can watch me suffer like this? What kind of God can watch their own child sprawled out in the middle of the pavement covered in her own blood with no clothes to protect herself? Its simply inhuman, well god isn't Human so maybe this is all a test, a test to survive? A test to keep going? Test to never give up? A test to find somewhere safe? Where is safe? Where in this world will I ever be safe? I'm pulled from my cruel thoughts when I see I man hovering over me. He seems to be yelling at me, no yelling at someone else. I see a few more men hover over me, one who was generous to place a blanket over my delicate body. I feel an excruciating pain rush through my whole body when I am lifted off the ground. My little bit of adrenaline that I have left in my body starts pumping, and I let out the most blood curdling scream I have ever made, I see black dots appear in my line of vision then everything goes black.

-3 Days Later-

I am awoken by the beeping of a machine, light hits my face and I look around noticing I am in a small hospital bed. I try to lift myself but I stop as soon as I feel that all to familiar shock in my shoulder. I pull the thin white sheets of my body and look down at my shoulder seeing a thick white bandage around my shoulder. I place my hand on my neck and wince when I feel the stitches on my neck. I look around the room and notice a man in a cops outfit sitting in a chair with his hand on his face snoring slightly. I smirk slightly and clear my throat, the man instantly shot up and looked at me with wide eyes before going out the door calling for a doctor. He comes back towards me and clears his throat before extending his hand. I look at him curiously then stick my hand out shaking his firmly.

"My name is Officer Rogers"

"Samantha Hiles, but call me Sammi" I responded "How long was I out?"

"3 days" I look at him with wide eyes 'Shit' I thought. 3 days I have been laying in this bed and I have missed so many things. Not only did they find the asshole that did this to me the put him in prison thank god. I could see another thing bothering the officer. "Is there something else I missed?"

The officer stuttered before getting enough courage to tell me "...Ms. Hiles I am sad to say that when we went to your house to find your mother, she was dead on the couch from an overdose. I am truly sorry." I look at the officer with shock in my face 'finally that old bat died' i thought. But what was I suppose to do now? Where they going to send me to a foster home, I am to old no one will every except me I will be put out on the streets.

"What will happen to me? Where will I go?"

"We were able to look throughout your history and we noticed you dont have any relatives except one, with the name of Richard Hiles." My eyes widened, I have not heard that name in a long time, maybe 5 or 6 years. He left me and my mom, why would he want anything to do with me?

"We were able to contact Mr. Hiles, and he told us his location and said he would be very happy to take you in his custody" My eyes got even wider I looked like a damn cartoon where their eyeballs shot out of their head.

"Where is he?"

"A small town outside of Atlanta, Georgia"

"GEORGIA!?" I shouted startling the officer "Sorry" I say quickly

"After you are finished healing you will be assisted to Georgia to Mr. Hiles by me." I nodded by head in agreement and with that the officer left the room as the doctor entered. 'This is the weirdest day of my life. What will happen when I go there? I have never been outside of Chicago, I have been living in a one bedroom apartment ever since my dad left us and now he wants me to live with him? How is this going to work?'

-2 weeks later-

"Got all your stuff?"

"Yes officer"

"Good, lets hit the road, we got a long way till Georgia"

I didn't have many stuff to bring, just a small suitcase that held my clothes and such and my backpack that held all my personal items like my notebook, cds, books, etc. I am so not ready to face the man I once called my father. Would he be the same as my mom? Would he sell me out for drugs? Would he abuse me for every little thing I did wrong? Or would he approach me with open arms, make me cookies and buy me anything I wanted? Would I finally be Daddy's little girl?

After about 700 miles we finally reached Atlanta I looked around and noticed that it was mid day around 3 or 4 I look around and notice that there are coffee cups and energy drinks littering the rental car. I look and my eyes meet a jittery cop.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah just stayin awake you?"

"Have you been drinking these the whole time up here?"

"Yeah, Yeah"

"Good god your going to get yourself sick, you idiot"

"No... Nope... No No No No" I couldnt help but laugh at his childish acts. Another 20 minutes and we finally stopped I looked around and saw a 2 story run down house, with long brown grass and a black truck in the drive way. I got out of the car stretching my legs and arms letting out out a appropriate moan. I looked at the jittery cop and he started to walk up towards the steps, I followed after getting my bags out of the car. The officer knocked on the door

*knock knock*

No Answer

*knock knock*

"I'm COMIN!"

'Shit'

The door opens and a tall man with a forming beer belly looked at me and Mr. Jittery.

"The hell you want?" He said taking a large pull from his beer.

"Mr Richard Hiles?"

"Yes"

"My name is Officer Rogers, I called you from Chicago." The man nodded his head

"Sir, this is your daughter"

Rogers pulled me out from behind him and I was met face to face to the man I havent seen since I was a kid.

* * *

After about 3 hours of explaining and information for Officer Rogers, we said our goodbyes and I was suddenly put in a very awkward silence with my father. Weird saying father...

"You can just call me Richard, I never liked the term father"

I nodded my head sheepishly. Richard led me to a small bedroom upstairs that only held a bed a dresser and desk. Wow already more then I had growin up.

"You best hit the sack, you got school in the mornin"

"School?"

"Yeah, you didnt think I wasnt going to send you to school did ya?"

I shook my head

"The school already got yer information, from that officer of yers."

"Okay" I said with a small smile "Thank you"

"Dont be thankin me quite yet... Night"

He shut the door. "Night" I said quietly. This is going to interesting I said the myself...

* * *

**So what do you guys think? No Daryl in this chapter but in the next one he is. Dont forget to Read and Review thank you!**

**No Hate please... its useless anyways :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone Thank you so much for the reviews, I squealed like a little girl aha(: **

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Daryl POV

_Im runnin but the no matter how fast I run my bedroom keeps on going further and further away. I see him behind me belt in one hand, beer in other ready to strike. I'm shirtless blood drippin' from every cut scattered on my body. He's getting closer I hear his words Pathetic. Useless. Stupid. Worthless. Waste. He's behind me now his hands gripping the back of my head pulling me down and throwing punches at me and kicking me.._

"Get your pathetic ass up boy! I aint gonna remind you again!"

UGH! Great its Monday! I fuckin hate this shit I should just quit its not like I'm gonna go to college or anythin'. There is no point in me going to school I suck at it, I get terrible grades, I have no friends except Johnny the school pot head, and thats only cause I sell him drugs. To everyone else I'm pathetic, everyone either hates me or is afraid to come near me because I am a Dixon. Its a curse really being a Dixon but I'm not that bad really, sure I am a hick and I know how to get down in dirty, I smoke pot, and I start fights in school but I am not nearly as bad as my brother Merle damn my bro is the worst! He is sure is my fathers kid. Right as we speak he is in juvy, he left me to be with my bastard of a father, ever since my mother died my dad has never been the same he would always take his anger out on Merle and I. All in all I am not that bad of a guy I don't understand why people wont look at me and see the real me not Merle and Will Dixon. Everyone in town know the Dixon's and they only have terrible things to say about us I have even heard a mom telling her little kid to stay away from men like the Dixon s.

I roll out of my small twin mattress and start picking up my jeans that have a hole on the knee. I pull them on and find a plain black shirt and tug it on my abused torso, I find my messenger bag and throw in all my useless homework, I brush my teeth and comb my messy brown hair. I opened my door and hurriedly rush past my dad out my front door and start walking to my excuse of a school. Full of rednecks, assholes, and dropouts, it really shouldn't even be a school anymore no one ever even makes it anywhere in life when they graduate my school. They either become teachers, mechanics, constructionist, or drug addicts no if, buts, or ands about it.

After walking for about 20 minutes I finally arrive at my shit of a school. I walk in through the door and admittedly everyone looks down away from my gaze. Jesus do I shoot lasers out my eyes or something? I look to my left and I see the 'populars' Ha! what a fuckin joke. I look to my right and see the 'losers' the people that are terrible at school and the people I occasionally give drugs too. I dont talk to any of the groups I am in my own group called the "I don't give a fuck about you' group. Hows that? Sound good?

I spot my locker and open it I pull out all my shit out of my bag and place in it my locker. English is first. What the hell do I need English for? I already speak it. Anyways I find my binder and place my homework that I didnt do damn Mrs. Wilson is going to be mad. Oh well. I close my locker and start heading to my class , there is only about 6 or 7 kids in the class so I head to the back of the class to my desk all the way in the back by the window. Thats were I spend most of my time on, outside, trying to imagine a better life for myself, maybe someday I will get out of this god forsaken town and find a girl, settle down, get married have kids. I can hear Merle right now '_you pussy man up._' I sit down and put my binder on the table that sits down. I dont sit by anybody like I said everyone avoids me. Everyone sits with someone but me. After about 5 minutes the bell rings and everyone comes rushing in, the teacher doesnt come in until about 3 minutes later so everyone is fuckin talkin. Mondays suck no one knows how to shut the hell up.

"Hey D!" oh great its fuckin Johnny he probably just wants more pot.

"Hey Johnny, whats up?"

"Hey man do wanna get fucked up after school, its Monday." Called it.

"Sure"

"Sweet man see you after school"

After about 3 minutes Mrs. Wilson walks in through the door, but she is with someone, a girl. Great another girl in my fuckin class.

"Alright everyone settle down I got an announcement to make."

"Everyone this is Samantha Hiles, shes from Chicago so I want everyone to be nice to her she hasnt been to school in 3 years so this is unfamiliar to her."

Hiles? Like Richard Hiles? Like my fathers worst enemy? Shit, I didnt know he had a daughter, has he been locking her in the basement? For the 7 years Richard has been living here not once did he mention a daughter. Maybe its just a coincidence maybe its just another Hiles. Yeah there are plenty of Hiles in this world.

"Now Samantha do you have a nickname?" Samantha nodded her head "Sammi" she spoke so quietly, so gentle. "Alright Sammi we only have one open seat so why dont you sit near your new classmate Daryl Dixon."

Daryl? Me? SHIT!

I shifted in my seat, I hear people whispering and little laughs. Sammi kept her head down as she made her way down the aisle. She found the the seat and looked up at me we made eye contact and I was instantly glued. It was like witchcraft I couldn't seem to fuckin stop staring in those lonely almost empty eyes. They were so beautiful. Shit Daryl get your fuckin self together you damn pussy. She was the first one to break the eye contact as she sat down next to me. Everyone was staring at us and once I looked up everyone was quick to look away. And with that class began.

Lunchtime...

After 4 excruciating long hours it was finally lunchtime, not like I got much food an apple and some and I was good to go. I found an empty table and began to eat my apple. I looked around and see everyone, everyone but me is sitting with someone even Johnny is sitting with a group. Everyone but me, I dont really care I mean I do better by myself anyways. Its not like I got much of a choice anyways I'm a Dixon remember. 'pathetic' that word out of anything that anyone has ever said about me that one hurts the most. After I finish my apple I start workin on my , I look up and see I very lost Sammi, no one would look at her and she looked like she scared almost. I mean the teacher said she hasn't been to school in three years so maybe she was home schooled, I bet shes a rich bitch if she was home schooled, don't those kids have parents that have a lot of money? She doesn't dress like a rich girl, she just has a pair of black skinny jeans and a Nirvana t-shirt on. I bet she doesn't even know who Nirvana is she probably is into Britney Spears or whatever people listen too nowadays. Or maybe she actually has decent taste in music, I mean shes a city girl they kind of know everyone dont they? Hell I dont know.

Sammi finally looked up and our eyes made contact again but as soon as she looked at me she looked down and hurried off to go eat outside. I see her outside setting her plate on her lap and beginning to chew on her sandwich she makes an awful face and spites the food in the garbage, I should have told her that the school food is awful and with that being thought of she threw out her entire plate, i couldnt help but laugh a little when she walked back into the school and ran off to her next class.

* * *

After another 3 hours school was finally fuckin done!

"Hey D! Lets go"

"Alright, man"

When me and Johnny started to walk down the stairs in front of the school I spotted Sammi she was walking by herself on the street with her headphones in she looked at peace. I've felt that way when huntin' like nothing else was important, like sort of an escape from reality it was peaceful.

"Hey, man you goin' to look at that girl all day or are we goin to get fucked up"

"Shut, the hell up man" "What do you know about the knew girl anyways?"

"Well, I know shes from Chicago and her dads name is Richard thats about it" 'Shit' I was right.

"I see"

"Why? You thinkin of screwin her?"

"Man shut the hell up!"

"Im, just kiddin' man come one lets go"

After another hour or so and about 6 or 7 bowls later I was at the point of no return man I grow the best pot in fuckin Gerogia. I was walking back to my house and thankin god my dad wasnt home probably down at the bar gettin drunk and possibly tryin the take a waitress a home, I was going to make sure I wasnt going to be home when he got back so I grabbed my crossbow some bolts and starting heading down into the woods, trying to escape and find peace, before reality took over again.

* * *

**So that was the end of chapter 2 what do you guys think so far? Next chapter there is definitely going to be more contact and dialogue between Sammi and Daryl**

**Dont forget to Review thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the reviews plus all the favs and follows, it means a lot! **

**Review!**

* * *

**Sammi POV**

"Sammi wake up! You're gonna be late for school!" Ugh! School, now I know why I fucking quite going to school 3 years ago. Waste of my fucking time. I already know all the shit I should know to survive, I mean I've been basically living on my own anyways even when my mom was alive, she wasn't much of a mom anyways, even before Richard left us. I looked up at the clock seeing it was 7:00 am. Ugh! Waking up this early should be illegal. Going to school yesterday sucked, no one even talked to me I felt like a loser, I never had any friends in Chicago but coming to a new school I felt even more like a reject. Maybe today will be better maybe someone will actually fucking talk to me. The only person that gave me any sort of interest was the Daryl kid and he didn't even say anything to me he just looked at me, but his eyes looked like they said a thousand words. God he was handsome. I shook my head 'what the hell, i dont even know this kid' I thought to myself.

I rolled out of my uncomfortable squeaky mattress, and went straight to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and sighed while looking at my damaged torso, the bullet wound in my shoulder looked gross with the new skin growing over the wound, and my neck which suffered from being almost sliced completely open the scar stops right next to my windpipe. I let a few tears escape from my eyes as I tried to shake the terrifying images from my head. I quickly brushed my teeth, I filed up the sink with warm water and placed my head near the water and used my hands to rinse my face off. I grabbed the towel and gently dried my face off, I looked at the mirror again and my whole world stopped. The man who did this to me, the man who scarred my body, was standing next to me. My eyes widened and I screamed, and just like that he was gone. I ran into my room and hurriedly grabbed my cell phone and I dialed the only person who could possibly help me. Rogers.

*ring ring*

"Hello"

"Rogers! He was here!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"He was here! He is going to kill me!" I was frantic by now, crying a sobbing into the phone.

"Sammi, No one is there, we have him locked up he will never hurt you again."

"You promise?"

"Yes Sammi, you are safe" I began to take deep breaths to calm myself, my tears finally stopped and my heart was calming down.

"Have you been taking your medication?"

"Medication?"

"Yes the ones your Psychologist prescribed"

"I'm not crazy, I dont need any medication"

"Sammi, it will help, in the hospital you didnt have any hallucinations, it helped you stay calm."

"Yeah, but my medication makes me too aggitated too crazy then I already am, what if something bad happens to me?"

"Sammi, take you damn medication, nothing bad is going to happen to you."

"Fine, bye officer." With that I hung up the phone, that damn officer best be right.

I dug through my medication bag and found the all to familiar orange bottle. I placed one capsule in my hand, and went to the bathroom for a glass of water. I swallowed the pill and looked back at the mirror.

"You are alright Sammi, no one is going to hurt you."

I nodded my head and went back to my room where I stripped of my short shorts and over sized shirt and pulled on my black skinny jeans, I pulled on an over sized Kiss sweatshirt that hang off my shoulders slightly, it still covered my bullet wound, but showed my scar on my neck. Well fuck it, people are bound to see it sooner or later. I put my hair in a loose bun on the top of my head, tugged on my black studded combat boots I grabbed my bag and put my medication in the front pocket and headed down the stairs through the front door, where I began yet another day of school.

* * *

About 20 minutes later I finally arrived at school, I could already feel the medication kicking in. Usually I would be nervous right now but I was entirely chill. I feel very calm as if all my nervous thoughts just melted away, maybe taking the medication wont be so bad. I walk in through the front door of the school, and made my way to my locker. I grab all the stuff for my first class and make it to the classroom. I enter the class and find my table which wasn't occupied with Daryl Dixon yet. As I sat down a girl from my class comes over to me and sits right on top of my desk, she had overly blonde hair and tan skin her whole persona screamed FAKE!

"Hi, Im Sarah, Sarah Miller" She smiled at me with her overly white teeth

"Sammi" I said in a monotone

"Nice to meet you Sammi"

"Yup" I said in a not so enthusiastic tone

I looked behind Sarah and saw Daryl walk through the door with a big black shiner covering his right eye. He sits down next to me and immediately looks out the window.

**Daryl POV**

I walk through the door of my piece of shit school to my piece of shit classroom I look and see Sarah and Sammi talking. I rolled my eyes and went to my desk and sat down next to Sammi, I looked out the window wanting the day to just get the hell over with. I snapped to reality when Sarah started talking again.

"So how'd you get that big nasty scar on your neck?" My eyes shot over to Sammi's neck how could I have not seen that? Her hand goes to her neck and she covers her scar. I had to say something no way was I going to let this bitch get away with asking something that was obviously personal.

"Why don't you fuckin' leave her the hell alone, bitch."

Sammi looked over to me and Sarah started to speak again.

"Shut the hell up trailer trash, why dont you go back to your piece of shit house with your piece of shit abusive dad." That fuckin' bitch hit a nerve thats for damn sure, I was about to speak but was interrupted by Sammi.

"Hey! Dont fucking talk to him like that! It's not your god damn business, so why don't you just take your plastic ass and go the fuck away!" Damn she sure has got fight in her.

Sarah gasped and her eyes widened obviously she didn't know this quiet girl could stand up for other people. Sarah left our desk and my head went back to Sammi's and she smirked at me. I smirked at me and with that school began.

* * *

**After school...**

Fucking finally today in all was boring and pointless the only exciting thing that happened was when Sammi stood up for me. Why would she stand up for me? Im no bitch I dont need a girl sticking up for me. I can hear Merle's words now '_pussy bitch_' Damn right I am a pussy. Fuck! I walk down the stairs and notice Sammi standing, she looked like she was looking for someone. I decided to just walk past her but then she ran up to me.

"Hey Daryl wait up!"

"What do you want?"

"Do you have a cigarette I could bum off ya?" What is up with everyone wanting shit from me. I sighed and pulled out a cigarette for her. She placed her hands on top of mine and my eyes widened.

"Not here... come on follow me" She walked in front me and I followed her we walked across the street straight into the woods. She led me to a small opening in the middle of the woods with a log the only thing in the way. She sat down and stood out her hand, I handed her the cigarette and took one out for myself, I lit hers and mine up and then we sat in a comfortable silence for awhile. She finally broke the silence.

"Thanks for gettin Sarah off my back." I grunted and shrugged my shoulders, "Its nothin' she doesnt need to be in everyone's business"

"Damn right" she smirked and so did I

"If you dont mind me askin but why'd you come here? Like what made you come all the way to Hickville, Georgia?"

"I'll be honest it wasnt my plan, it was the officers back in Chicago."

"Officer?"

"Yeah, well you see Richard my dad left me and my mom when I was a kid, I had to take care of her for a total of 6 years I even had to quite going to school for 3 years just so I could take care of her. Anyways shit went down and I ended up in the hospital, I was told that my mom died when I was asleep so not having any relatives the police called my father, I didnt even know he was still alive, but for some odd reason he wanted me back so an officer drove me all the way here and I guess this is where I will be stayin' till I graduate I guess."

"Shit"

"Sorry, I dont know why I told you all that, I guess I trust you I guess"

"Trust?"

"Yeah. you're different I guess your not like the rest of these stuck up people" I nodded my head in total agreement.

"So being in the hospital, is it cuz of that cut on your neck?" Shit I didnt mean to say that, Damn I am such a dick. I saw a bit of hesitation in her eyes as if she was trying to get all the bad thoughts out of her head.

she sighed "Part of it" she looked back down, I decided to keep my mouth shut, I wasnt going to ask anything more from her. We sat in another silence till it started getting dark.

"Well I guess I better go, Richard will probably be wondering where I am" I nodded my head "Yeah my dad is probably wondering where I am too" Lie total lie he couldnt give a shit.

"Well thanks for the cig, see you at school tomorrow" with that she got up and walked off further into the woods. "Bye" I said quite enough for her not to hear.

**Sammi POV**

"I'm back, sorry Im late"

"Where the hell have you been at Samantha!?"

"I was with someone from class"

"Who the hell are hanging out with two days into school?!"

"Umm Daryl Dixon, why does it fucking matter!?" Wow two days and I am already furious with Richard he cant just pull a Dad card on me if he has missed 6 years of my life.

"Dixon!" No way in hell! You are not going to talk to that boy you understand!"

"Hell yeah I am! You cant control my life now you missed out on 6 years of my fucking life so I could watch over my drug whore of a mother!" I felt a sting on my left cheek, I put my hand up to my cheek, oh my god he just slapped me!

"I'm so sorry, Sammi I didnt mean too."

I walked away from him, I walked up the stairs and slammed the door shut. When will I ever get away from this abuse! Why does god hate me this much to put me in these situations? Why cant I have a normal fucking life, where I have a perfect American family A Dad, a mom, siblings and a picket white fence? Instead I had a mother who sold me off to get her drugs and a dad that left me to go through all this shit! I cant wait to graduate to get the hell away from everything!

I decided to close my eyes, and fall into a peaceful sleep, but no not even sleep can keep the monsters away from me, I am too broken.

* * *

**Yay! End of chapter 3 thanks for the reviews the make me so happy.**

**Review!**

**Thank You~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys again for the reviews, you have no idea how happy this makes me**

**Read and Review!**

**Dont forget to Fav & Follow**

**Warning: Abuse in the first part**

* * *

**The same night...**

**Daryl POV**

It was around 11 when I finally went back home, just hoping to whatever god was out there that my dad was either gone or passed out on the couch. I walked through the front door and quietly as possible I made my way to the kitchen for a quick glass of water. I grabbed a glass of water and filled the glass all the to the top and gulped it down within seconds. I wiped my mouth with the back of mind and decided to head to my room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I came face to face with my living nightmare... my father.

"Where the hell you been boy?"

"I was with a friend."

"A friend? Who would be friends with someone as pathetic as you?" He was drunk that was for sure, I decided to just ignore him and I started to walk to my room.

"I asked you a question boy!" He gripped my shoulder and spun me around landing a solid punch to my face. The force of the punch was so strong it made me tumble to the floor. At my vulnerable state he began to kick me in the ribs.

"Dad! Please Stop!"

"I asked you a question, where were you!?"

"I was with Samantha Hiles"

"Hiles!? Hell no you will never see her again you understand me!" I nodded my head, even though my dad got what he wanted I knew the abuse wasnt over for the night.

"Shirt. Off. Now" I nodded my head and began to take of my shirt, I saw the belt in my dads hand and I knew what was coming. One hit, then two, than another. I tried to hold back my tears but the pain was too much. Blood was dripping down my back and my face, huge welts and scars covered my built figure. My mind started to go numb, along with my body, my dad made the last blow and my body came crumbling down flat on the ground.

He lifted me back up and dragged me to my room slamming the door shut behind him, I could hear him say "Next time I ask you a question you best answer it boy, and no son of mind will ever hang out with a scum like the Hiles!"

* * *

**The next day...**

**Sammi POV**

I was awoken with a sudden jolt, as if I was falling. I looked around my room to see the light peeking through the open blinds. 'Great another day of school' I thought to myself. At least I made a kind of friend, and no way in hell was I going to listen to Richard and stop hanging out with Daryl Dixon. What was up with him anyways? hitting me like that what the hell? At least it was better then the stuff my mom did or the men she dated did. I shook those thoughts out of my head and told myself those were all in the past.

I got out of my bed and straight away took my daily pill. I got dressed and decided to keep my hair down for the day. I glance in the mirror and immediately stop and look at myself. 'That bastard gave my a bruise. I perfect bruise that stretched along my entire cheek. 'Damn I didnt think he hit me that hard.' I tried to cover it up but nothing was working. 'Fucking forget it!'

I walked out the door not even bothering to say anything to Richard, he was just sitting on the couch drinking at 7:00 in the morning this asshole was drinking. He's probably just upset at what he did. Anyways i headed down to my school hoping I could at least talk to Daryl and see why Richard made such a big deal with me hanging out with him.

I finally arrived at the school and go straight to my classroom, I spot Daryl at our desk and damn he looked like shit. I was shocked to see him have another black bruise on his face, I made my way over to him and cautiously sat down.

"Hey-" I was cut off when that blonde bitch came up to me. "Well if it isnt the bruised couple" Daryl eyes shot to me and his eyes widened when he noticed that I had a bruise on my face as well.

"Well if it isnt the plastic skank" I said

"As if your scars weren't ugly enough, now you have a bruise on your face" she placed a hand on my cheek and I bolted right up ready to leap over my desk and pound this bitches face in. But I was held back when Daryl placed a hand on my shoulder. I slowly sat down, and Sarah smirked at me and left are table. I glared at Daryl and he only shrugged not saying a word. And he didn't say a single word to me all day.

**After school...**

When the final bell rung I immediately got all my stuff and bolted out of the schools front door, determined to find Daryl and see what was wrong with him. I finally spotted him across the parking lot talking to Johnny. I saw Daryl hand something to Johnny and recognized it as pot. I smirked at these amateurs, if only they knew what my life was like back in Chicago. Once Johnny left and ran up to Daryl, he looked at me and then walked past me as if I didnt exist.

"Um, what the hell dude?" I said catching back up with Daryl

"What do you want?"

"Why are you acting like you hate me all of a sudden, you haven't talked to me all day."

"Look just leave me alone Sammi, I dont want to be your friend so I dont need to be talking to you."

"What the hell are you talking about" I ran up to him a pulled his shoulder spinning him around and he flinched and pushed me away from him I almost fell completely backwards but was able to find my footing again.

"Dont touch me! Look just dont talk to me okay!? Im no good for ya anyway'" I stood there speechless, guess Im back to square 1 again. With no friends and no one to talk to you.

* * *

**-2 months later-**

2 damn months later and Daryl still wouldn't talk to me it was driving me insane! Not having any human contact was making me literally crazy. I stopped taking my pill because there was really no more reason for me to take them. The voices in my head were to strong that the medication wouldnt even keep them quite. Sometimes they would wake me up in the night, which made me even more crazy because I couldnt get a decent night of sleep. Sometimes they tried to help me by forcing the pill down my throat but I would just throw it back up. The pills were making me sick, I was losing a lot of weight, and it looked like I was back on heroin, I would pick at my skin trying to get rid of whatever imaginary bug there where. 2 months and I was already fucking crazy.

Maybe I should just start taking my pill again, but what would people think of me? What would Daryl think of me? Why would I care what Daryl thought of me! That asshole fucking told to stop talking to him! But why am I so attached to him? Why does it take every ounce of energy I have to not look at him? Every single time he comes back to school I just want to give a hug, and take care of all his wounds and all the marks on his face. I wonder if his dad abuses him just like my mom abused me. What of course his dad abuses him, who else would?

I shook all the thoughts out of my head and got out the medication again and swallowed my pill, finally my body fucking took it. Now all the voices just shut up and became silent, as if they never existed.

* * *

I arrived at my school and I heard my name. I followed the voices and it led to the girls shower room. Sarah Miller.

"Hey Sammi"

"What the hell do you want!"

"Hey I mean you no harm, I just wanted to apologize for the way I have been acting."

"Are you serious?" I asked a little bit confused as to why she was apologizing.

"No not really, I was just fucking kidding tweaker." I began to walk away but was stopped when I saw two jock guys standing behind me.

"What the hell do you guys think you are doing?!"

Jock one and jock two grabbed me and ripped my bag off of me and Sarah started the showers up, she began to leave but then said "teach her a lesson" I began to back away the jocks slowly took off there jackets and they backed me up against the wall cornering. They both smirk at me, and I tried to push past them

"Where the hell do you think your going Chicago?"

"Yeah, where just having some fun"

one of the guys took a hold of my coat and ripped it off my shoulders. They pushed me into the showers and I was drenched in the cold liquid landing on my hands and knees. One of the guys flipped me over so I was on my back and began to lift up my shirt. I was screaming and squirming by now, but the other guy covered my mouth so I couldn't scream and draw attention. They started to unbutton my pants and I began to kick, I ended up kicking one of the guys in the crotch, he looked pissed so he he slapped me across the face. I let a few tears slip from my eyes and he began to lower my jeans down more. I closed my eyes waiting for this to just be all over, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see both of the guys being pulled off of me and punched repeatedly in the face by no other then Daryl Dixon. I quickly got up and buttoned up my pants and pulling my shirt down. I looked over and saw Daryl and saw both of the guys on the ground with blood pouring out of there noses passed out. Daryl quickly ran over to be grabbing my cold and shaky hand and pulling me towards the exit. I grabbed my bag off the ground and we quickly ran out of the school towards the woods.

Daryl led me to the same spot where we shared a cigarette a few months ago still holding my hand. He sat me down on the log and quickly took off his jacket wrapping it around my cold and shaking body. My lips were turning blue from being out in the late fall, early winter air. Daryl sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me and I immediately buried my face in his chest letting out a few tears.

"Are you okay?" I shook my head and he pulled me back from him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. I promise" Daryl looked at me and used his thumb to wipe away a few of my tears.

"Thank You" I said "If you weren't there, who knew what they could have done to me."

"I came to school late, heard screamin' go in the shower room see two ass holes on top of you trying to rape ya' that shit doesnt fly with me"

"Daryl?"

"Yeah Sammi"

"Can you take me home?" he nodded his head he stood out his hand I took it and we walked hand in hand to my house. I thanked god Richard wasnt there he would freak out, not because I was skipping school but because I was with Daryl. I led him into my house and we both went upstairs to my bedroom.

I went and took a quick shower to warm myself up and to get rid of the touch of the two boys.

**Daryl POV**

I looked around the small bedroom while Sammi was in the shower. Her bedroom was strange for a girl instead of picture frames, she had rock band posters covering her walls. Instead of a pink room. She had a black one that was dull and paint chipping off of it. She had no fancy bedding or nice rugs. And if i didnt know I would think a guy lived in this room. I smirked at myself 'she really isnt your average girl'

I began to look around more and spotted a little box sticking out of her bed. I opened the box and spotted the all to familiar orange bottle. 'What the hell was she doing with this' I looked through the rest of the medication and furrowed my eye brows I was to involved in her personal belongings I didnt hear her come in.

"What the hell are you doing?" I nearly jumped out of my skin she scared the shit out of me. I hurriedly grabbed one of the bottles and pushed it towards her.

"What are you doing with all this!?" I nearly shouted at her

"That is none of your business now is it!" I rolled my eyes but noticed she was just in a towel. I quickly looked away from her and I began to walk out

"Wait! Daryl dont leave!" I stopped dead in my tracks and looked back at her

"Please dont go, Im tired of people leaving me." My eyes softened at her words. She wanted me to stay? Well that was a first. I walked back into her room and sat on her bed, she told me to turn around because she needed to change. I turned around but I was placed in front of a mirror, I saw her drop her towel and my eyes widened, she was littered in scars that made me just want to go up to her and kiss everyone and tell her everything was going to be alright. My cheeks grew red when she turned around and smiled at me through the mirror. She knew I was watching her and she was scared or repulsed like girls usually are. I noticed a huge hole like scar on her shoulder and I furrowed my eye brows and bit my nail when I saw it trying to place what it could possibly be from. Then it hit me. Bullet wound. I wonder how she got it.

She quickly got dressed then she told me I could turn back around, not like it would matter she saw me lookin' anyways. I leaned back on her bed and she got in next to me.

"Can you stay with me today?"

"What? What about Richard?"

"He doesn't come back till nighttime, just sleep here with me till its time to leave" I nodded my head in agreement she cuddled up next to me and I cautiously put my arm around her. She pulled my arm tighter around her.

Maybe this girl isn't half as bad. Maybe we have a few things in common, her scars match mine almost perfectly. Shes broken and so am I. Maybe we could be broken together...

* * *

**Review!**

**Thank You~**


	5. Authors Note

**I am so sorry I havent updated in a long time, school started and such. But i will try my absolute best to try to have another chapter by the end of this week or the next just depends how much homework my asshole of teachers give me. Hahaha... anyways thank you for all the reviews.**

**3 WeLiveTheNow**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows, it means a lot. **

**I am trying to get back on this story so I can finish it.**

**This story wont be that long maybe 10-15 chapters, I have finally realized where I want this story to go and how I want it to end. But I am having trouble filling in the middle pieces. But it shall all work out eventually.**

**Thank you and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sammi POV**

It has been exactly one week since mine and Daryl's night together, and we have been pretty much inseparable. Whenever he has trouble at home he would come to my house and I would help him clean up his wounds or just let him vent to me. My nightmares and visions have stopped drastically ever since I started hanging out with Daryl, its like Daryl is my own drug, hes my protector, my friend. He is something no one was every was to, he is important to me, and I would do anything to make sure he was safe. That's why it kills me to see the marks that his asshole of a father left on him. It makes him feel weak and it makes him feel vulnerable and its something only he has shown me. He has shown me a side of him that isnt just fists and muscles, he has shown me friendship, kindness, and possibly even love. Of course I would never admit that to him, he only thinks of me as a friend. Which is okay I guess, just as long as I get to be with him.

We are broken, but we are broken together, we pick each other up and dust each other off, then get into the fight again. We pick up each others broken pieces and glue them back together.

* * *

Its been a week since the last time we have been to school, and I thought it might be a good idea to start back up again. I pulled myself up out of bed, and went to my closet. I picked out a pair of denim skinny jeans, and a red flannel shirt, i picked out a pair of my favorite black combat boots and got dressed. After I was done getting dressed I put my hair up in a messy bun not wanting to deal with my auburn jungle. I jumped slightly when I heard my window open. I turned to my window and saw Daryl climbing through it, I smiled at him and I smiled back, but my face fell when I saw him wearing the same red flannel shirt.

"You do realize your gonna have to change your shirt, right? I said

"What the hell for?"

"Daryl, you are wearing the same shirt as me."

He looked at me, and chuckled, that chuckle turned to a full out belly laugh. It was contagious and I soon started to laugh with him

"Im serious Daryl! You have to change your shirt" I said still laughing

"I dont have an extra shirt though"

I went to my closet and pulled out a Slayer shirt, I tossed it to him.

"You left it here a few days ago" He nodded his head and started to take of his shirt, I couldn't stop myself from staring. His chest broad, his toned and lean muscles where enough to make my mouth water. His chest littered with scars, it made me want to go out and touch each individual one. I snapped my self out of my thoughts when he pulled his Slayer shirt on.

"We should probably go" I said

He grunted ,his signature response.

"Come on we will be late" I took his hand and we climbed out the window, being careful so Richard didn't hear us. It was his day off and we couldn't risk walking through the front door without being spotted.

* * *

After a little bit Daryl and I finally arrived at school, we walked to our first period class and were greeted with the no good slut. Sarah Miller.

" Well, well isnt it the broken couple." I smirked at her, this bitch really thinks she has an impact on me? What a joke.

Daryl and I walked to our table in the back of the class room, and sat down. We were immediately greeted by the rest of the dumb fucks of our school. Questions like, "where have you losers been, and I hope you got what you deserved." referring to me and what the boys did to me in the bathroom, or more like what they failed to do.

Daryl and I just smirked at each other paying no attention to the dicks in front of us. After about 8 agonizing hours school was finally over. Daryl and I were basically running back to my house, wanting to get as far away as possible.

"Daryl, Richard is still home."

"Shit, I forgot. Damn it!"

"Lets just go to our spot in the woods" He nodded his head and we walked towards the woods. See Daryl makes a little bit of pot, something his father made him do to help pay for the house. But since winter is coming the plants have died, so now its just an opening in the middle of the woods, somewhere Daryl and I find ourselves a lot. We sat down and Daryl handed me a cigarette lighting it up for me as well. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Daryl was fidgeting beside me, I knew he was thinking about something that was bothering him.

"Spill it Daryl"

He snapped his head towards me then looked away.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please Daryl, you're fidgeting, whats wrong?"

Daryl was quite again, I assumed trying to find the right words to talk.

"I was just wondering... How exactly you got those scars on you."

I drew in a shaking breathe, and closed my eyes, I knew this moment would come, I just didn't know it would be so soon. I didn't say anything for awhile

"Whatever, Just forget I said anythin-"

"There is a lot of things you dont know about me Daryl, somethings no one would guess by looking at me. I'm not as innocent as everyone suspects. I went through hell and back when my dad left. I was living with my mom and lets just say she was not a good women. She hardly took care of me at all, the only time she was home was when she ran out of drugs and crashed on the couch. I couldn't leave though, I had no money, and my mom made me drop out of high school so I had hardly any education. Who would ever want someone like me? Someone broken? Its when I asked my mom if I could help make money, she was ecstatic its the first time I felt I made her happy. That I wasn't just some piece of shit in her eyes. Buts its when she told me how to make the money did I grow concerned." I had to stop myself right there before I burst into tears, all the memories where coming back to me, I tried so hard to push them down, but they keep on resurfacing.

"Sammi, please tell me, I am always here for you" I nodded my head and wiped a few tears that escaped.

"She made me sell my body Daryl. I was 14 almost 15 at the time and she sold my body for drugs and money." I looked up at him looking for disgust, but I saw none. So I decided to continue.

"I thought this was how life was supposed to be, I thought what I was doing was normal, was right. All your life you just want too make your parents proud. I just wanted to make her proud. But there was this one night, I was meeting up with one of the regulars, he was my moms favorite customer, so of course she made me go with him anytime he was free. But he came for me everyday, sometimes twice a day. He was obsessed with me. I had no choice but to go with him, It was also the day I was going to take his money and make a run for it. I was going to finally leave my mom, and run away as far as possible, away from all the pain all the torture. But the night after we were done, he was asleep beside me, I crawled out of bed and went to his wallet taking out his money. I looked all around his house finding stashes of money all over. After I thought I had enough money to live off of for a few months I put it all in a bag, and left his house. I didn't here him behind me though, I thought he was still at the house. I walked in an ally way and I felt arms wrapped around me and a knife pressed to my throat." I touched my throat remembering that certain memory.

"He kept on whispering in my ear, telling me I belonged to him and no one would love me like he did. He told me no one would love someone so broken. His knife was still pressed to my throat and I kicked him in the shin, His hand jerked and it cut into my throat. I dropped to the ground blood was everywhere. I have never seen so much blood in my life. He kept on kicking me when I was on the ground, He dropped to his knees on top of me and started to rip my clothes off with his knife. And thats when it happened, he raped me, in the middle of the god damn ally. I never once screamed, just cried, wishing for it to all be over, thinking what kind of god could do this to someone. After he was finished with me he pulled out his gun and aimed it at my chest, thank god he was shitty shot because after he pulled the trigger he missed my heart and hit about 6 inches above. He ran off, someone heard the gunshot and called the cops, next thing I know im waking up at a hospital, finding out my my mom is dead, the man is in prison and my dad wants me back."

Daryl just looked at me, without saying anything. He just stared at me, I felt like a freak like some animal in a zoo.

"Daryl please say something, just dont look at me!" I said now sobbing. Daryl pulled me into his chest and hugged me he petted my hair and kept on saying caring words. He pulled away looked at me again, he wiped away my tears with his thumb, his hands caressing my cheeks.

"He was wrong you know"

"What?"

"About no one loving you, its not true."

"How would you know?"

"Because I do"

"What do you mean?"

"I love you"

I looked at Daryl with wide eyes, he leaned closer to me our lips almost touching, I could feel his breathe on my lips, he finally closed the distance and our lips connected. It was sweet and hesitant at first but, when I gave him the okay we moved our lips more, something sweet becoming fiery with passion, I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue found mine, are tongues tangling together fighting for dominance. He won taking the lead. His hands founds my hips, he slid his hands up and down my sides. He started kissing down my neck, he took his tongue and licked along my scar on my neck, I let out a whimper, he smirked against my skin, He began kissing further down my neck until he got to my bullet scar. He gently kissed it, he went further until he was above my heart he lightly kissed my heart and I could stop myself as tears fell from my eyes. He looked at me again wiping my eyes again, kissing both my eyes, my cheeks then back to my mouth. Our tongues instantly found each others and tangled once again. His hands found the hem of my shirt, he placed his hands under my shirt and began to touch my skin, I couldn't stop myself from growing goosebumps. I stopped kissing him, he looked at me with a hint of confusion, we were panting, I smiled at him.

"Lets go back to my house, Daryl." He smiled me and lifted me up we walked hand in hand until we arrived at my house. We went to the back of the house to my room window, he helped me up, and lifted himself up. We crawled through my bedroom window and entered my room.

He grabbed a hold of my waist, and pulled me to him our lips meeting once again. This one wasnt as fierce as it was back in the woods. He pulled away from me.

"Can I stay over again?"

"I wouldnt want it any other way Daryl"

"Im gonna go get some of my clothes from the house" I nodded he gave me a quick kiss before slipping back out of the window. I smiled, I cant believe this is the life I live, its normal, perfect, I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**Daryls POV**

I smiled to myself, how could someone like me be so lucky? I arrived at my house and my smile instantly dropped as soon as I noticed the blue truck in the driveway. I ran into the house and in front of me was someone I didn't think I would see for a while.

"Hey, baby brother"

'Shit'

* * *

**Well there you go folks, hope you liked it, now since the cats out of the bag with Sammi maybe Daryl and her can have a real relationship.**

**Dont forget to review, favorite and follow! Thank you guys I LOVE YOU!**


End file.
